Once Upon a Love Story
by WickedForGood13
Summary: The year is 3013. Elizabeth and Will are in love. There's just one problem-Will is a stable boy and therefore unsuitable to marry Elizabeth, who is a princess. Will their love survive? Read to find out...


**Background: The year is 3013. The rulers of the world are kings and queens of continents, rather than countries. Books have been banned, yet music has endured throughout the years. Princess Elizabeth of Europe is turning sixteen and has invited her childhood friend and sweetheart, stable boy Will, to a party given in her honor. The love she and Will share, however, is not approved of by her father, King Henry. This story chronicles the trials they face in order to finally be together.**

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess named Elizabeth in a faraway land known as England. The year was 3013. Her father, Henry, was the king of Europe and her mother, Cassandra, was queen. She lived in a beautiful castle with many servants. Elizabeth should have been happy. She led the perfect life, one that many girls envied. However, she was not happy. There was nothing personal to life anymore. Technology had taken over everyone's life, since long before Elizabeth was born. Books were no longer permitted. Her room consisted of a bed, a desk with a computer on it, a closet, and a television that took up an entire wall. Elizabeth longed for something more than the material things her life provided.

Her lady-in-waiting, Charlotte, was her closest friend and confidante. As Charlotte would help Elizabeth dress each day and undress each night, Elizabeth would confide in her and tell her secrets about her wants and desires. Her biggest secret was that she was in love. Her love, however, would not be approved of. His name was William and he worked in the stables. He was also six years older than Elizabeth. She didn't care though. He had taught her to ride when she was a little girl and she had loved him ever since, making unnecessary trips down to the stables just to see him. Over the years they had developed a friendship, of sorts. However much Elizabeth pleaded with him, though, William refused to call her Elizabeth or Lizzie, instead calling her "Princess" or "Your Highness."

"I love him, Charlotte," Elizabeth confessed the night before her sixteenth birthday. "I've invited him to the party tomorrow but he refused to come, saying, 'it wouldn't be proper for a stable boy to be admitted to a royal ball.' He can be so frustrating at times. I pointed out to him that everyone will be wearing masks making it easy for him to sneak in."

"Maybe he'll see reason in the night," said Charlotte.

"I hope so," said Lizzie, a dreamy expression coming over her face. "I long to see his crooked little smile and to feel his eyes watching me. He can melt me with a glance."

"It must be wonderful to be in love," said Charlotte, wistfully.

Lizzie turned to face Charlotte, pulling her into a hug. "You'll find your own Prince Charming someday."

"But how will I know he's 'the one?' " asked Charlotte.

"Your hands will touch, your eyes will meet. There'll be a moment of silence, followed by sudden heat. Your heart will leap into your throat. You'll feel a rush of joy and sparks will fly whenever he's around. That's how you'll know," responded Lizzie, caught up in her own little world, where she and Will lived happily ever after.

Charlotte moved to stand beside Lizzie, watching her sway to music that only she could hear.

The two girls had been in Lizzie's humongous closet, standing closer together than their social status allowed. They sprung apart upon hearing Lizzie's bedroom door open.

"Lizzie," they heard a voice call.

"In here, Mother," Lizzie called back.

Charlotte visibly relaxed. Queen Cassandra was much more easy going than her uptight husband, King Henry. Cassandra didn't mind Lizzie and Charlotte's friendship. In fact, she encouraged it.

"Good evening, Charlotte," she said kindly.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," said Charlotte, curtsying slightly. Not _all_ protocol could be ignored.

"Are you excited for your party tomorrow?" asked Cassandra, coming to stand behind her daughter.

"Yes, Mother," said Lizzie, putting as much enthusiasm as possible into her voice.

Her mother, though, could tell that something was wrong.

"Will said he wouldn't come to the party, didn't he?" she asked Lizzie softly, wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh, Mother," Lizzie sobbed, the dam finally breaking. "I love him so much. Yet he refuses to see me as anything but a princess."

"Oh, darling. I've watched you two together. He loves you, I'm sure of it. He's just scared of the consequences. Your father is a powerful man."

"But Will should know that I'd protect him from Father."

"I think Will is also unsure of how the difference in your ages would affect the relationship. He is, after all, six years older than you."

"I don't care," screamed Lizzie. "I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Not caring that she was acting like a little girl, Lizzie threw herself down on her luxurious bed and cried into her pillow.

Cassandra moved to comfort her, but Lizzie pushed her away.

"Stay with her," she said to Charlotte on her way out of the room.

Cassandra made her way down to the barn, her stride full of purpose. She pushed the door open, to be greeted by the whinnies of the many horses kept in the royal stable.

"William," she called, trying her best not to disturb anyone else who might be around.

Will, half-asleep upon hearing his name being called, poked his head out from the hayloft to see who was calling him. He almost toppled out when he saw that it was the queen.

He hurriedly scrambled down, bowing low before Cassandra.

"You called?" he said, still speaking to the ground.

"Will, look at me."

Will slowly raised his head to meet the queen's gaze.

"Will, what does my daughter mean to you?"

"Lizzie? She means everything to me. I'd die for her."

"Then I'll have you know that she is currently in her room, crying into her pillow because the love of her life has refused to come to her sixteenth birthday party tomorrow."

"Lizzie? Crying over me? Impossible!"

"Oh, I assure you, Will. It's possible."

"Lizzie loves me? But I thought I was just some stable boy to her."

"Not just _some_ stable boy, Will. You're her world."

"Oh, God. And…she's crying because of me?"

"As we speak."

Will covered his face with his hands. "What have I done?"

"The question is, Will, what are you going to do?"

"I'll fix this, I swear. Just let me do things my way. Please, Your Majesty. I love Elizabeth more than life itself and I want her to be happy as much as you do."

"Alright, I'm satisfied. As long as you do _**something**_."

"I will. I promise."

"Good. Sleep well."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Will, bowing to the queen's retreating back.

The day of May 14th dawned bright and clear.

Lizzie woke up slowly, stretching her fingers and toes as far as she could reach. Her bed was still too big. At least three other people could have fit in bed with her.

She pushed back the covers and got up, padding over to her closet and selecting her favorite pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and her riding boots. Her father hated for her to wear jeans and T-shirts; he felt she should always appear to be a lady by wearing long flowing dresses. Jeans and T-shirts were much more Lizzie's style though.

Once dressed, Lizzie slipped into the kitchen grabbing an apple for herself and her horse, before running down to the barn, eager to see Lucky Charm and go for a ride. She opened the barn door and slowly approached Lucky Charm's stall door, carefully not to startle her.

"Good morning, my beautiful Flicka," she whispered as she fed Lucky Charm her apple, remembering when Will had told her what "Flicka" meant after having called her that several times.

Lizzie could still hear Will's voice in her head:

"Flicka means 'little girl,' which is exactly what you are." Then, he'd given her a crooked little smile that melted her eight-year-old heart and proceeded to teach her about safety around horses, both on and off the saddle (or back, as Lizzie loved to ride bareback).

Lizzie was brought back to reality by Lucky Charm's impatient whinny.

"You ready for out morning ride, girl?"

Lizzie fetched Lucky Charm's bridle from the tack room and slipped it on. She led Lucky Charm outside to the mounting block where she quickly hopped on and rode away.

Lucky Charm wanted nothing more than to run wild and free. Lizzie held her back, though; the time wasn't yet right. Finally, they reached their special field that Lizzie had discovered when she'd escaped from one of her many lessons designed to turn her into a "proper young lady."

All of a sudden, Lizzie loosened the reins.

"Ride like the wind, Flicka," she hollered.

As Lucky Charm ran her heart out, all Lizzie could think was, "I feel free."

Their ride ended too soon. Reluctantly, Lizzie pulled up Lucky Charm, turning her around to head back for home.

Once home, Lizzie went to her room to begin preparing for the party that night.

She took her time in the bath, allowing the warm water to seep into her very bones. She toweled herself dry, savoring the fluffy feeling of the towel. Wrapping the towel around her, she walked back into her room to see what had been decided that she would wear. She found a sea green dress laid out on her bed, along with a garland of red rose buds for her hair.

Although Lizzie would have picked the exact same dress, she still sighed at the fact that she wasn't free to make her own choices. Not only could she _not_ be with Will, but she couldn't even choose her own clothes.

Lizzie slipped the dress on, admiring how it fell around her, clinging in all the right places. She called Charlotte to help sweep her hair into an elegant up-do. For the finishing touch, Charlotte dropped the garland of rose buds on the top of her head.

"One more thing," called Charlotte. She pulled an exquisite necklace from her pocket. The necklace was in the shape of a key. "This was left for you by a young man. He said to tell you that it was the key to his heart, of which you are in complete possession."

"It was probably George. I can't believe Father expects me to marry that boor. Yet I've never known George to be romantic in any way. Oh, well. Give it here. It would displease Father if I didn't wear it."

As Charlotte placed the necklace around Lizzie's delicate neck, she had a mysterious smile on her face. "Oh, wait till Lizzie finds out who really sent the necklace," she thought to herself.

At that moment, Queen Cassandra poked her head in. "Lizzie, it's time."

"Yes, Mother," said Lizzie, forcing a smile on her face.

The trumpets blared, announcing Princess Elisabeth's arrival.

Inwardly, Lizzie groaned and rolled her eyes at all the pomp. "So what if it's my birthday and so what if I'm turning sixteen? It's just another birthday. I'm just another year older."

As Lizzie descended the stairs, a horrible thought struck her. "I'm now old enough to marry. _That's_ why this birthday is such a big deal."

Lizzie wanted to run out to the garden and cry, but having years of experience at pushing her feelings aside, she acted as though she were pleased to be there.

She reached the bottom of the staircase and was greeted by her parents.

"You look lovely, Elisabeth," said her father, his eyes instantly moving past her to examine the rest of the room.

"You look beautiful, Lizzie," said her mother, squeezing her hand encouragingly.

"Thank you, Mother, Father," Lizzie replied, turning to each of them. "I'm going to go get a drink of water."

"Alright, dear," said Cassandra, waving her daughter off when it became clear that her husband had already lost interest.

Lizzie made her way through the crowded room over to the refreshment table. She got herself a glass and was just about to fill it when a hand covered hers.

"Allow me, Princess," came a smooth voice from her right.

Lizzie slowly turned to face the stranger, not daring to believe that it was who she thought it was. Any doubt she had, however, was instantly dispelled upon meeting his eyes. His expressive blue eyes gave him away.

"Will," she whispered his name.

"Yes, Flicka. It's me," he smiled at her from under his mask.

"You called me Flicka!" she exclaimed, delighted at his old nickname for her from when they were younger, before social status began to matter.

"You're wearing my necklace, I see. It looks pretty on you. Of course, you would make anything look pretty."

"Thank you, Will. But…why are you here?"

"Did you not ask me to come?"

"Of course, and I'm ecstatic that you're here. But why the change of mind?"

"It was more a change of heart, my beautiful Flicka."

Lizzie gasped slightly, then the words, "I love you" came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"You do?" Will seemed stunned.

"Yes, Will. I do."

Will smiled down at her. As he leaned down closer to her, he whispered, "I love you too," into her ear.

Lizzie shivered at the depth of his emotions portrayed in those simple little words.

At that moment, music began to play from the bandstand.

"Shall we dance?" asked Will, holding out his hand for her.

Lizzie took it, glancing from their hands to Will's handsome face.

Will led her onto the dance floor, carefully placing his hands around her waist.

Somehow, throughout the years, as books disappeared, music remained. Therefore, currently playing as the opening song for Lizzie's birthday was Shania Twain's "You've Got a Way."

Lizzie smiled to herself and quietly began to sing along, meaning every word. No one got through to her the way that Will did.

As the final chord was played, all couples either bowed or curtsied to the other. Lizzie outdid them all, sinking all the way to the floor in her lowest curtsy. She was giving Will her all and letting him know that she was his, completely.

Lizzie rose and smiled shyly at Will, who led her off the dance floor and over to a quiet corner.

"Lizzie," Will began. "I love you. But…what's going to happen to us? You're father will never allow us to be together. I'm a stable boy. Always have been, always will be. And princesses don't marry stable boys."

"This one does," said Lizzie confidently, pointing to herself.

"Oh, Lizzie," whispered Will, bending over her hands to kiss her knuckles.

Lizzie watched him lower himself to her and thought, "I love this man more than anything or anyone and I'm going to do everything within my power to see that we're allowed to be together."

The party continued late into the night.

Now that Lizzie had found Will, she refused to dance with anyone but him.

This did not go unnoticed by Lizzie's parents. Queen Cassandra smiled to herself, glad to see that Will had proven himself to be a man worthy of her daughter. King Henry, however, looked on with disdain at the man that had stolen his daughter away from Prince George of North America.

Both watched as Lizzie threw her head back and laughed at something that the mystery man had said.

"This can't go on," declared King Henry, furious at his daughter's antics.

"Henry, this is _her_ night. Don't ruin it for her."

Henry glanced at his wife's restraining arm perched on his shoulder. "Very well," he sighed, heavily.

Lizzie couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. Will finally saw her as more than a princess!

The last song of the night began to play.

Bowing, Will escorted her onto the dance floor.

Lizzie began to quietly sing along with Shania Twain's "From This Moment On," believing in every word.

"You've got a beautiful voice, Lizzie," Will whispered to her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling up at him. "Not many people would agree with you, though."

"What do they know?"

Lizzie merely laid her head on Will's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "For once in my life, thing's are finally going my way," she thought.

All too soon, the song ended. Everyone clapped before bowing or curtsying to Elizabeth. She nodded to them all, wishing everyone would leave so she could be alone with Will. As he tried to leave as well, Lizzie grasped his arm, forcing him to stay with her.

"Don't leave me," she whispered urgently to him.

"As you wish," he responded playfully.

Lizzie shoved him slightly. Will responded with a little more force. Lizzie reciprocated. When Will shoved her this time, however, she fell to the floor. Will was instantly by her side, helping her up.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Lizzie merely smiled angelically up at him before shoving him again. This time he was the one to land on the floor. She stood over him, grinning. Will laughed good-naturedly.

"You win, Princess," he said.

Lizzie offered him her hand, which he accepted, only to pull her down to the floor with him.

"Then again, perhaps not," he added.

Just at that moment, Lizzie's parents approached the pair.

"Elizabeth," King Henry began. "I wish to be introduced to the young man who's kept your attention all evening and caused you to ignore your other guests."

"Very well, Father," Elizabeth began pleasantly. "This is Will. He kept my attention all evening because we're in love. And I had no say in who was invited to what was supposedly my party, so how can you accuse me of ignoring my guests?"

King Henry stared incredulously at his daughter. Elizabeth had never stood up to him before in her life.

"What's this? Is my daughter unhappy?"

"Would you care?" Lizzie shot back.

"Of course I'd care. You're my daughter."

"As if that means anything when you're trying to pawn me off on Prince George," Lizzie responded with venom in her voice.

"Shh, Flicka," Will whispered, running his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her down.

"Stay out of this, boy," said King Henry, turning on Will. "And what did you call her?"

"I called her 'Flicka,' Your Majesty. It's Swedish for 'little girl.' I used it as a term of endearment for I care about Lizzie a great deal."

"Leave us. We have family matters to discuss."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Will, bowing low before the king and queen. As he leaned in towards Lizzie, he whispered, "Meet me in the barn at midnight."

The smile Lizzie gave him was dazzling. "As you wish," she replied.

Will smiled down at her before quickly exiting the ballroom.

Once Will had gone, King Henry turned once more to his daughter. "Now, what's this about you two being in love?"

"We are in love, Father," Lizzie declared. "We've known each other for years but it was only recently that Will overcame his fear of my title and confessed that he loved me too."

"You are not to see that boy again. Do you understand me?"

"I may understand, but I refuse to obey."

With her final retort still hanging in the air, Lizzie stormed out of the room.

Once in her spacious bed chamber, Lizzie changed out of her elegant green ball gown into a simple little blue dress, before sneaking outside to the barn for her rendezvous with Will.

When she saw him, at the end of the aisle, she ran to him. He caught her, lifted her up in the air, and twirled her around before setting her back on her feet.

"I love you," he said, before leaning down to give her her first kiss. "Happy Birthday, Flicka," he whispered huskily.

Lizzie hugged him with all the strength in her body. "Oh, Will. I love you too."

At that moment, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. It was the captain of the guards, as well as several of his men.

Lizzie, sensing that her father was behind this, spun so she was between Will and the guards.

"Boy, you're under arrest," declared the captain.

Lizzie looked around, a confused expression on her face.

"Boy? What boy? I don't see any boy around here."

"Then who's that standing behind you?"

"Oh, him. Well, **he** is a **man**, he's name's Will, and over my dead body will you arrest him," said Lizzie in a pleasant, conversational tone of voice.

If the situation had not been so grave, Will would have laughed, for Lizzie seemed to be a mother bear defending her cub.

Despite Lizzie's protests, the guards accompanying the captain gently drew her aside, enabling the captain to reach Will.

"Will," Lizzie called as he was led away. "I promise, I will get you out. We'll be together again."

Will could only smile at her.

Lizzie was furious. She strode angrily into the palace and stormed up the staircase to her father's study.

"Father," she began. "You've always claimed to have my best interests at heart. If that is true, you will release Will immediately. I'm no longer a little girl. I love Will and will not let you stand in the way of us. With or without you, I will get him out of prison."

King Henry was taken aback by his daughter's declaration.

"I had no idea you felt that strongly, Elizabeth."

"Well, now that you do, you can release him."

"No," Henry stated matter-of-factly.

"No?" Lizzie couldn't believe her ears.

"No. You see, I can use him to make you do what I want."

"It won't work," Lizzie vowed. "No matter the cost, Will wouldn't want me to sacrifice myself for him."

"We'll see," said her father, mysteriously. "You **will** marry Prince George and if William's suffering accomplishes that, then so be it."

Lizzie paled upon hearing that her father intended to cause Will pain in order to make her marry Prince George.

"Prince George," she said with disgust. "will never be my husband. Not while there's a breath left in my body. He has a "reputation" with the ladies, which convinces me that he is the last man on earth who could make me happy. And I know for a fact that I am the last woman on earth who could make him happy. I'm not naïve, Father. George would have mistresses and I would not be content to sit around and wait for him to come back to me. There has to be respect on both sides of a marriage, Father, and I have no respect for George. I will never marry him and nothing you can do will induce me to marry I man I do not love."

Without warning, Henry struck his daughter across the face.

Lizzie stared at him in shock, her cheek flaming red, then turned and left the room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Henry was speechless. All the rulers of the world were bound by marriage and Elizabeth could be no different. She **had** to marry Prince George.

Lizzie ventured down into the dungeon to find Will and provide him with some form of comfort.

As Lizzie entered the dungeon, she felt as though she had entered another century. Torches lined the walls, their light casting flickering shadows on the stone walls. She crept down the spiral staircase until she reached the bottom. She saw Will in a cell on his own. She lifted the skirt of her dress and ran toward him.

"Will," she called.

Will turned and she gasped. He'd been beaten, Lizzie realized. There were bloody stripes on his back and chest and his face was bruised.

"What did they do to you?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's nothing," he said, trying to brush off his discomfort to alleviate her distress.

"Nothing?" she yelled in a whisper. "You've been hurt."

Lizzie reached through the bars to tenderly stroke his cheek. "I'll be back," she promised.

She ran upstairs and gathered the supplies she would need. Then she went back down into the dungeon.

Lizzie swallowed her fears and confidently approached the guard on duty. "Unlock this cell so that I may attend to the young man's needs."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," said the guard, apologetically. "No one goes in and no one goes out."

Lizzie advanced, backing the guard into a corner. She drew herself up to her full height and put her face within inches of the guard's.

"Open this cell," she demanded in a dramatic whisper. "Or so help me..."

She let her sentence trail off, leaving the guard to worry as to what damage she might do if he failed to do as she said.

"Yes, Your Highness," he managed to choke out, drawing the ring of keys from his pocket and unlocking the cell door.

Lizzie swept through the door, being sure to relieve the guard of the key to Will's cell.

"Lie down," she instructed Will.

She'd brought ointment that she proceeded to spread across his chest and back. She then wrapped him in bandages. She put ointment on his face as well, to heal the bruises.

Will didn't make a sound, even though he must have been in agony. Lizzie didn't even notice him clenching his fists.

When Lizzie had finished, she stood up, pulling Will with her only to kneel before him, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Will, I'm so sorry. It's because of me that my father had this done to you. He thinks that your suffering will force me to marry Prince George."

"Lizzie, get up," said Will, taking hold of her arms and pulling her to her feet.

She carefully held him so has not to aggravate his wounds.

"Will, I'm going to get you out. We're going to be together. Forever and always. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," advised Will.

"What's to stop me from keeping it?" asked Lizzie.

"Your father, for one. Your people, as well, probably want you to follow tradition and marry Prince George."

"My people," Lizzie said in disgust. "If they can't accept you as my husband, then I have no desire to rule."

King Henry chose that moment to enter the dungeon.

"Get out of that cell this instant," he ordered Lizzie.

"No," she said stubbornly. "Not until I have your blessing to marry Will."

"You will never have my blessing," spat King Henry.

"Then I will never leave this cell," replied Lizzie, a note of finality in her tone.

Lizzie spent three days in prison. She accepted, without complaint, the same treatment as the other prisoners. She was appalled at how long some had been in jail. She vowed that when she was queen, she would change the laws that governed her people.

While Lizzie was in jail, Cassandra was attempting to reason with Henry.

"That's our daughter down there. If she wants to marry Will, then I say we should let her. It's her life. She's entitled to live it how she sees fit."

"But a _stable boy_?"

"Yes, a stable boy," replied the queen, exasperated with her husband's bigotry. "If he makes her happy, let him. What's the harm?"

"There's plenty of harm. He's lower class. Imagine the different ways he could influence her."

"For the better, I should think. Being born lower class, he was raised lower class. Therefore, he would have insight into the way the majority of the people live and help Lizzie to better their lives."

King Henry sighed in defeat. He was powerless against the logic of his wife.

"Very well," he said. "Release him."

The reunion was a joyful one. Lizzie and Cassandra embraced, tears running down both women's cheeks. As Will went to bow before Henry, the king surprised everyone by moving to shake Will's hand.

So 'Flicka' and Will were married. They led long and happy lives, full of adventures that they faced together. They saw their children married, as well as their grandchildren.

_**And they all lived happily ever after…**_


End file.
